Medaille
thumb|Gedenkmedaille der Feuerwehr München (1912) thumb|[[Nancy Johnson (Sportschützin)|Nancy Johnson (USA) und ihre Goldmedaille im Sportschießen bei den Olympischen Spielen in Sydney ]] thumb|Silbermedaille für den 2. Sieger in einem [[Paralympische Spiele|paralympischen Wettbewerb 2004]] Eine Medaille ist eine Gedenk- oder Schauprägung, die zu besonderen Gelegenheiten geprägt, als Ehrenauszeichnung vergeben oder als Schmuck- oder Kunstobjekt (dann auch Medaillon) geschaffen wird. Numismatische Begriffsklärung Medaille – Münze Sie darf nicht mit einer Münze verwechselt werden, die als offizielles Zahlungsmittel geprägt und mit einem Nennwert versehen ist. Das Wort Medaille stammt aus dem Französischen, der Begriff geht auf das mittellateinische Wort medallia für eine Kleinmünze zurück. Sie ähnelt der Plakette und wird gelegentlich mit dieser verwechselt; Plaketten zeigen in der Regel eine einseitige erhabene Darstellung, wohingegen Medaillen auf beiden Seiten Bildmotive oder Schrift aufweisen. Ursprünglich wurden sie aus Metall gegossen, seit sich Münzprägeverfahren durchgesetzt haben, finden diese bis auf vereinzelte Ausnahmen auch für Medaillen Anwendung. Medaillen können in Positiv- oder Negativprägung hergestellt werden und bei größerer Tiefe der Motive auch den Charakter einer Kleinplastik annehmen. In der Renaissance wurden Medaillen erstmals als Kunstobjekte verwendet, dabei diente das römische Schwergeld als Vorbild. Im Gegensatz zu Münzen können Medaillen nicht nur von staatlicher bzw. offizieller Seite sondern unter Beachtung einiger weniger Einschränkungen z. B. auch von Unternehmen, Vereinen oder Privatpersonen hergestellt und ausgegeben werden. Medaillen sind vor allem verbreitet * als Gedenkprägungen ohne Nennwert aus Anlass eines Ereignisses, Jubiläums, zu Ehren einer Persönlichkeit o.ä. * als Auszeichnungen für hervorragende sportliche, wissenschaftliche, berufliche oder kulturelle Leistungen * und vereinzelt als Prägungen aus eingeschmolzenen Metallen spezieller Herkunft, so z. B. Stücke aus einem abgestürzten Luftschiff, einer Lokomotive oder dem Kupferdach eines Rathauses Insbesondere im Sport ist eine Ehrung der drei besten Sportler bzw. Mannschaften durch eine Gold-, eine Silber- und eine Bronze-Medaille alternativ oder zusätzlich zur Übergabe eines Pokals bekannt. Gemäß obiger Definition handelt es sich dabei allerdings nicht selten um Plaketten, die numismatisch präzise Benennung spiegelt sich also nicht konsequent im allgemeinen Sprachgebrauch wider. Die Tatsache, dass Medaillen manchmal nur eine Bildseite haben, hat auch zu der Redensart von der Kehrseite der Medaille geführt. Damit wird zum Ausdruck gebracht, dass der angesprochene Sachverhalt nicht nur Vorteile, sondern auch Nachteile aufweisen kann. Bekannte Medaillen Sportmedaillen thumb|Goldmedaille für die [[Skisport|Ski-Weltmeister der FIS ]] Medaillen werden bei vielen wichtigen sportlichen Veranstaltungen verliehen. Bekannte Beispiele sind die Gold-, Silber- und Bronzemedaillen bei * Olympischen Spielen * Weltmeisterschaften * Europameisterschaften und anderen kontinentalen Meisterschaften * nationalen Meisterschaften In Fällen, in denen mehrere Athleten dasselbe Ergebnis erzielen, kann die entsprechende Medaille auch mehrfach vergeben werden. Die mehrfach vergebenen Plätze werden bei der weiteren Platzierung ausgelassen, das heißt, es gibt dann beispielsweise keinen zweiten oder dritten Platz und damit keine Silber- oder Bronzemedaillengewinner. In manchen Sportarten ist mit dem Erreichen eines Halbfinales bereits eine Bronzemedaille garantiert. Dort wird das kleine Finale zwischen den Verlierern der Halbfinale nicht ausgetragen und beide erhalten die Bronzemedaille. Dies ist beispielsweise in den olympischen Boxwettbewerben oder beim Judo der Fall. Wissenschaftsmedaillen Für herausragende wissenschaftliche Leistungen werden verliehen (Auswahl): * Die Senatsmedaille für Kunst und Wissenschaft wird von den Hansestädten Bremen und Hamburg verliehen. * Physik: Max-Planck-Medaille, verliehen von der Deutschen Physikalischen Gesellschaft * Physik: Otto-Hahn-Medaille zur Förderung des wissenschaftlichen Nachwuchses der Max-Planck-Gesellschaft * Physik: Max-Born-Medaille, verliehen vom British Institute of Physics * Physik: Cantor-Medaille * Mathematik: Fields-Medaille * Informatik: Konrad-Zuse-Medaille, verliehen von der Gesellschaft für Informatik * Psychologie: Hugo-Münsterberg-Medaille vom Berufsverband Deutscher Psychologen * Psychologie: Wilhelm-Wundt-Medaille für herausragende wissenschaftliche Arbeiten * Medizin: Paracelsus-Medaille vom Präsidium des Deutschen Ärztetags * Parasitologie: Rudolf-Leuckart-Medaille von der DGP * Entomologie: Fabricius-Medaille, Escherich-Medaille und Meigen-Medaille * Florence-Nightingale-Medaille, verliehen vom Internationalen Komitee des Roten Kreuzes * Förderung der deutschen Sprache und Kultur: Goethe-Medaille, verliehen vom Goethe-Institut * Carl-Friedrich-Gauß-Medaille für herausragende wissenschaftliche Leistungen, verliehen von der Braunschweigischen Wissenschaftlichen Gesellschaft * Gregor-Mendel-Medaille * Leibniz-Medaille * Medaille der Royal Society * Krebs-Medaille Medaillen aus dem künstlerischen Bereich Für Leistungen auf gesellschaftlichen Gebieten werden verliehen: * die Kainz-Medaille der Stadt Wien für herausragende Schauspieler und Regisseure * die Hermann-Kesten-Medaille für besondere Verdienste im Bereich der Literatur Militärische Medaillen Für militärische Leistungen, Tapferkeit, aber auch als Verwundetenabzeichen, werden oder wurden z. B. verliehen: * Friedrich August-Medaille * Militär-Verdienstmedaille (Österreich) * die amerikanische Medal of Honor * das amerikanische Verwundetenabzeichen Purple Heart * die Medaille Winterschlacht im Osten 1941/42, der sogenannte Gefrierfleischorden siehe auch: * Ehrenzeichen der Bundeswehr Verdienst- und Ehrenmedaillen Daneben verleihen auch die öffentlichen Körperschaften Auszeichnungen um besondere Verdienste in Wissenschaft, Kultur und Kunst, Wirtschaft und Landesverteidigung. Übersichten dazu geben: * Liste der deutschen Orden und Ehrenzeichen * Liste der Verdienstorden der Republik Österreich Medaillen und Abzeichen von Selbsthilfegruppen Medaillen und Anstecknadeln zur Anerkennung und Selbstmotivation in sog. 12 Schritte Selbsthilfegruppen, wie z.B. Anonyme Alkoholiker, Al Anon, Anonymous NA - Narcotics u.Ä. Vor Allem üblich in den USA und Kanada. Literatur * Leonard Forrer: Biographical dictionary of medallists: coin-, gem-, and seal-engravers, mint masters, & c., ancient and modern; with references to theirs works; B.C. 500 - A.D. 1900. London 1904-1930. (6 Bände). **Supplement: Biographical notices of medallists.... London 1924. (2 Bände). Reprint aller 8 Bände: London 1979-1981. ISBN 90-70296-02-0, ISBN 90-70296-03-9 **Joan S. Martin: Index-band. London 1987. ISBN 0-901405-25-6 Siehe auch * Wikipedia-Kategorie Auszeichnungen * Orden, Orden und Ehrenzeichen * Bijou * Medaillenspiegel * Deutsche Gesellschaft für Medaillenkunst Weblinks * Numismatische Online-Enzyklopädie * Verordnung über die Herstellung und den Vertrieb von Medaillen und Marken der Bundeswertpapierverwaltung in Deutschland (PDF-Dokument) * Hinweise zur Anwendung der Verordnung über die Herstellung und den Vertrieb von Medaillen und Marken der Bundeswertpapierverwaltung in Deutschland (PDF-Dokument) * Deutsche Gesellschaft für Medaillenkunst Erhalt und Förderung der deutschen Medaillenkunst * Streifzug durch die Welt der Medaillen * Unterscheidung von Münzen und Medaillen Kategorie:Numismatik Kategorie:Orden und Ehrenzeichen Kategorie:Insigne